


【索香】煽动

by Osee



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teacher-Student Relationship, stripper Sanji
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 23:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osee/pseuds/Osee





	1. Chapter 1

在索隆任教的这所理工科大学里，那些与数理化和信息领域相关的大课才是学生们必修的热门，拿他的军事学课作为次要选修凑学分的学生不在少数，所以当他注意到自己这学期的学生里有个完全不懂遵守课堂纪律的刺儿头时，并没有第一时间把他赶出教室。

第一次注意到这个学生是在开学的第一堂课上，由于首堂课要例行点名，班上的人来得很齐，阶梯教室里挤得满满当当，直到索隆做完自我介绍并且开始简单的概述整体课程内容，这个不懂礼貌的臭小子才行色匆匆的闯进教室，连声招呼都不打的直接跑到最前排的空座位上坐下。

身为教师，在课堂上索隆一向强迫自己保持着良好的修养，他翻看点名簿找到了唯一一个没有做标记的名字，点名叫他站起来，作为迟到的惩罚，请他做了一番自我介绍。

文斯莫克·山治，所属专业是学院里最难考进的数学专业，那一头金发和领口两颗衣扣敞开的衬衫，明明看起来就像个不学无术的不良学生，没想到头脑竟然还不错，即便索隆百般刁难的在课程中针对他提出一些军事学相关的问题，他也能回答出自己独到的见解，甚至还会大胆反驳课本上的权威理论，并且讲得头头是道。

老师都喜欢聪明的学生，索隆也不例外，虽然顶嘴的态度嚣张到目无尊长，不过打了折扣的第一印象就这么勉强回升到正常水平，往后的时间里，他对这个学生格外多了些关注。

大概是金发太过惹眼的缘故，每次讲课索隆都会有意无意的瞥上他一眼，意料之外的，他每堂课都没落下，不过，除了躲在最后一排闷头睡觉，他似乎把军事学课堂当成了自习室，大部分时间都是在看书或是埋头写其他课的作业。

他握笔写字时头会微微歪向一边，眼镜从鼻梁上松散的滑下来，头发落到眼前遮挡住视线时，随手将它们撩起来别在耳后，偶尔听到索隆讲到精彩之处，他会抬起头看向讲台，展露出一个很淡的微笑，那双蓝眼睛里神采奕奕。

这些简单的小动作被索隆看在眼里，总没来由的一阵心慌，他起先以为这个对军事学兴趣缺缺的小鬼是没有在认真听他讲课的，一旦得到了一些回应，他的心情就像是得到了什么恩赐，明明他自己才是授课的那个人，这样的心情完全不合情理。

想不通原因，焦躁感便如影随形，他之后经常讲课讲到一半莫名其妙卡壳，连生活中的状态也跟着糟糕起来，不仅备课过程中丢三落四忘带东西，下班后的酒约也无心赴约，能推就推。如此持续了好几个星期，酒友们终于按耐不住，生拉硬拽着把他从家里面拖出来，请他去一家开业不久迅速蹿红的bar体验一下久违的夜生活，放松一下心情。

免费的酒他一向来者不拒，痛饮至深夜十点，与酒友们畅谈完近期的趣事和烦心事，他觉得自己似乎已经成功的把一切烦躁给丢在了脑后，第二天早上还有课，他准备回家了。

嘈杂的酒吧中忽然灯光尽灭，他原以为是电路跳闸，推着身旁的朋友正要离开，陷入黑暗中的人群却并不慌乱，反而兴致极高的爆发出欢呼声，他的朋友们也兴奋的呼喊着要他走到前面去。

这家酒吧近期迅速蹿红是有原因的，深夜十点开始表演的助兴节目，才是夜晚的重头戏。

人群拥挤着向舞台边缘移动，他也身不由己的被推了过去，直到舞台上的灯光骤然亮起，他发现自己跟朋友们走散了。

以舞台中心点为圆心的光柱内站着三个人，不同于其他酒吧常见的艳舞女郎，这家酒吧的表演者是三个男人。穿着上一个是美国西部牛仔风格，一个看上去像是十八世纪欧洲某国的王储，而剩下的一个，则穿着与艳舞完全不沾边的绸面西装燕尾礼服，搭配白手套和圆形礼帽，左臂上勾着一把黑色长伞，礼帽帽檐和口罩般绑在脸上的深蓝色绸布将整张脸遮得严严实实。

变魔术吗？索隆心里想道。转身正欲离开，忽然躁动起来的人群又把他推挤回原位，他再回过头时，舞台上的表演刚好已经开始了。三个人随着音乐跳完一段活力十足的排舞后，其他两个人退下，由牛仔先进行了个人show。

索隆进大学任教之前是军人出身，军队生活艰苦枯燥，少得可怜的业余时间里他和战友们去过很多声色场所排忧解闷，这样的场面他以前见过不少，所以并不意外。

只是，他现在完全没心情融入到这样的娱乐当中，一旦看见这几个在舞台上光芒四射的年轻人，他就忍不住去想自己的那个金发的学生，以完全不同的方式在他面前展现着耀眼之处，让他没办法不去在意自己对他怀抱着的特殊的期待。

在索隆认真思考自己浮现于心的糟糕情感时，前面两个人跳完了各自的舞蹈，捡起脱掉的衣服光溜溜退到了幕布之后，第三个人站定在舞台中央，周围的观众顿时爆发出比先前任何时刻都要更高亢的震耳音浪，索隆吓了一跳，目光重新聚焦在舞台上。

主持人报出西装男的名字——“神秘人”之后，背景音乐换成了一首节奏舒缓的慢摇爵士乐，他先是随着乐声缓慢的晃动着腰臀，戴着白手套的手掌隔着重重布料抚摸起自己的身体，哪怕浑身上下没有明显的裸露出任何一块皮肤，那副慵懒而性感的气质也让人看得呼吸乱了节拍。

他仰起头，帽檐之下露出了一双蓝眼睛，借着昏暗的光线勉强分辨出他眼瞳的色泽，索隆猛的捏紧了拳头，目光钉在他身上再难离开。金发学生的身影跟舞台上脱衣舞男的身影莫名重叠，看着“神秘人”转过身去，两手撑在雨伞把上，并非刻意的将紧实挺翘的屁股展示给台下的观众，索隆觉得自己的血液都要顷刻间沸腾起来了。

最外面的那层外套撕去，里面是一件黑灰色条纹衬衫，比起敷衍了事的燕尾外套，衬衫的剪裁要更贴身一些，腰线与臀部呈现出一个无可挑剔的深凹弧度，还未来得及细看，神秘人就重新转回正面，把手伸进遮脸的布巾下面咬住手套指尖，两只手上的白手套一一摘除，接着用他指骨修长的手指一颗一颗解开了衬衫的扣子。

在这过程中他始终表现得不紧不慢，身体随着舒缓的音乐跳着幅度并不大的舞步，比起前两个人的青春年少激情四射，他的风格虽然慵懒，却更能撩动人心。

索隆以前从来不会对所见男性的身体做出什么性感的评价，男人的荷尔蒙吸引不了他，可是现在，他觉得眼前这个年轻人的性感像毒药一样渗透进了他的血液，挑战着他忍耐的极限。

这具身体跟他的学生太像了，像到他甚至开始幻想起他的学生站在舞台上对着他跳起这段舞的景象，身为教师却对自己的学生产生出如此下流的性幻想，背德感一刻不停的折磨着他，可他就是无法强迫自己移开目光。

舞台上神秘人解开了全部的纽扣，仅仅只是将前襟拉开，就引起了台下观众的热烈反应，布料下面展现出的胸腹比穿着衣服时看起来结实得多，肤色偏白，肌肉匀称。他边脱去衬衫边转过身去，从肩膀到背阔肌线条，再到随着光影变幻隐约浮现出轮廓的腰窝，像拆礼物般把自己的身体奉献给观众。

西裤裤腰拉得不高，露出了一圈白色的内裤，而正后方从内裤边缘处若隐若现的短短一截凹陷，则是最引人遐想的地方。

索隆出神的看着那个地方，指甲将掌心掐得几乎要流血。

想干他。

当这个危险的念头从思想中挣破了囚笼，索隆知道自己已经彻底的毁了，他不仅仅是想要台上的那个人，他也想要他的学生。

借着微醺的酒意，平日里在学校中严于律己的职业精神早被他抛到九霄云外，索隆看着神秘人手扶雨伞，背对观众一连做了几个缓慢热辣的深蹲，西裤包裹下的两瓣圆润的屁股不知羞耻的前后晃动，仿佛在描绘着某个正指向自己的器官。

气氛沸腾不止，索隆深知现在这里的每一个人都对舞台上的性感尤物抱持着跟自己同样的想法，明明刚喝了一肚子酒，他却从未像现在这样干渴过。

神秘人重新转过身，把手中的雨伞丢开，走近舞台边将两只手放在皮带扣上，索隆站得离舞台很近，仰起头正好与他目光相接，他的眼神里闪过一丝微不可查的慌乱，很快又恢复如初，挺着胯解开皮带抽出来丢向人群，接着将整条长裤一把撕扯下来。

音乐随之切换为一首节奏明快的电子舞曲，蓝色的舞台灯光高频闪烁，周围热烈的气氛瞬间被推向了高潮，已经有人急不可耐的将先前兑换来的小额钞票扔上舞台，为了回馈顾客们的热情， 神秘人张开双腿跪在舞台边，向前挺了挺腰，不知道是不是塞了东西的裆部鼓鼓囊囊一包，他把两只手放在自己的大腿上，从大腿根开始向膝盖内侧抚摸，全程不用多余的动作，就引得台下喊声连连。

索隆总觉得那双蓝眼睛在看向这边，神秘人抬起手冲这边勾了勾食指，他左右看了看，附近的人全部陷入狂热状态，所以他根本分辨不出那只手指是在指谁，也许，这只是表演中煽动观众情绪的必经流程罢了。

音乐声逐渐隐去，宣告着个人show的结束，幕布后其他两个舞者回到台上参与谢幕，索隆回过神来，意识到自己竟然不知不觉中看完了整场，他拨开仍旧拥挤不堪的人群，慌忙从中间脱身离开。

没有朋友的指引，昏暗的酒吧变成了一座庞大的迷宫，在里面兜兜转转绕了几圈，当察觉到周围的顾客越来越少，嘈杂的人声和音乐声被远远甩到身后时，索隆猜测着自己大概是误打误撞闯入了后台。

鬼使神差的，他的第一个想法并不是急于找到出路，而是有意的将目光投向两边的房门，寻找着某个名字，下一场的表演者是一群穿着水手服的少女，她们从索隆左手边的房间内鱼贯而出，手里拿着啦啦队花球，嬉笑着从他身边跑过，把他推上了一条岔路。

他在某间休息室门前站稳脚步，房门上写的正是“神秘人”。这样奇妙的巧合让他觉得有点可怕，想到刚才在舞台边目睹的一切，他抬起手犹豫着要不要抓住门把，视野中却忽然出现了一只手抢先他一步，浑身酒气的中年男人口齿不清的嘟囔着胡言乱语，转动锁死的门把手，暴躁的拍打着房门。

“喂，喂！宝贝儿，给我开门，我要见你！”

混合着中年男性体味的酒臭味熏得索隆眉头直皱，粗鲁轻浮的言辞任谁听了都会感到不快，房门内传出了一声应答，几秒钟后门锁打开，房门被人从内推开了。

索隆后背一僵，下意识倒退一步，还没做好准备就与神秘人打了个照面，他还穿着舞台上的那套装束，礼帽和遮挡口鼻的布巾尚未摘除，衬衫随意披在肩上，被撕成两半的表演专用西裤被重新粘合回腿上，皮带在表演时扔到了台下，他现在没系腰带，裤子拉链就那么敞着，裤腰松松垮垮挂在胯骨间，像是随时都有掉下来的危险。

见他真的给开了门，中年男人立马热情的贴上去伸手揽住他的腰，手指轻浮的马上就要摸上他的屁股。索隆注意到那只企图占便宜的手，也不知哪根筋搭错想要多管闲事，抬手伸向那人的后领正要发作，眼前忽然闪过一道人影，那人已经被踹飞出去撞上了后方的墙壁。潇洒的动作快到索隆几乎都没看清，舞者高高抬起的腿就贴在他脸边，那双蓝眼睛忽略掉后方哀哀惨叫的骚扰者，直视着离他更近的索隆，眼神显得游刃有余。

举在半空的右手被舞者抓住，索隆还来不及对自己一时脑热多管闲事的行为感到后悔，就被他拽进了休息室内，房门关闭反锁，舞者将他压在门板上，用手臂抵着他的脖子，眼睛直勾勾的瞅着他，对他说：

“你跟他一样心怀不轨，我该不该也好好惩罚你一下？”


	2. Chapter 2

听室友说学校里军事学课程的授课老师是个上围丰满的大美人，硬汉风格的军事学搭配教师身份的知性美，简直是每个男人梦寐以求的最高浪漫。山治信以为真的在新学期里选修了这门跟自己的专业完全不搭边的课程，直到第一天走进教室上课，他才发现自己被室友们合起伙来耍了。

上围丰满是没错，知性美人什么的，这也差得太他妈远了吧？

讲台上的绿发男人身形健硕，不仅胸围，连腰围都比他宽上一圈，要不是后来开口讲课有模有样，他差点误以为这是个走错教室的体育老师。

讲课时老师全程板着脸，看上去严肃又无趣，因为山治睡过头迟到的事而不断找他的茬，点他起来回答每一个刁钻的提问，还好他中学时算小半个军事迷，对第一堂课所讲的基础概论有所了解，回答起问题来应对自如，没有让自己难堪。

按理说，经历过这样的磨难，往后的课程山治应该能逃就逃，但他一反常态的每堂课必到，不仅仅是觉得这个老师讲课很有意思，他还对老师本人产生了一点兴趣。

这样的兴趣起先只是好奇的新鲜感，想看老师课堂上被顶嘴时憋气的皱起眉头，想看他讲起实战经验时的意气风发，慢慢的，新鲜感茁壮生长，在心里结下了一颗隐秘的果实。

业余时间偷偷在夜店打工，近乎全裸的跪坐在舞台边缘目睹了老师在台下被自己迷得呼吸急促的样子，山治心里生出了无限的满足感和恶趣味。

原来，他那张禁欲的脸还能露出这样的表情啊。

如果被学校发现学生在这样的场所打工，那山治的大学生活就玩完了，还好他向来行事小心，每次换完装后都尽可能遮住自己的脸，事后在休息室门口与老师不期而遇，山治的慌乱仅持续了不到一秒，就立刻镇定下来。

收拾完经常上门骚扰的醉汉顾客，他把索隆拽进房间反锁上房门，之前从未有过的近距离紧贴，感受着对方近在咫尺的呼吸，他才发觉自己压根没想好下一步。

向老师表露身份吗？那是在找死。再把他赶出门去吗？会不会太神经质了点。

“你跟他一样心怀不轨，我该不该也好好惩罚你一下？”几乎是习惯性的，山治把自己擅长的那套在工作中应对顾客的招数使了出来，拽着索隆的衣摆把他推到自己的休息椅上，两手撑住椅背低头看着他。

拥有好头脑的大学老师在自由随性的脱衣舞男面前表现的就像个傻子，由着他任意摆布，他用鼻尖贴近索隆的脸，鼻子里喷洒出的温热气息卷进索隆的颈窝，引起一阵痒意。

“我不是来…”索隆缩了缩脖子，撑着扶手就要站起，山治又推着他的肩膀把他按了回去。

“现在这里是老子的地盘，不是你说了算。”

拿起已经下班回家的“牛仔”的套牛绳索，山治两只手分别握住绳套的两端用力一扯，两根表演用的特制绳撞在一起，发出“啪”的一声脆响，索隆看着绳子意识到事情不妙，还没来得及再次站起，山治就跨开腿骑上了他的大腿，用绳索把他跟椅背套在了一起，握住绳尾用力一拽，他的行动就被牢牢的限制住了。

“你要干嘛？”索隆尝试挣扎了一下，看似简单的绳结比想象中要紧得多。

山治用余富出的绳子将他的两只手腕也绑了起来，笑着反问道：“你说呢？”

任教以后索隆一直保持着洁身自好的好习惯，不与任何恋爱关系以外的人发生亲密行为，看来今天他的习惯要被打破了，这个年轻舞者举手投足间主动得让人无力招架，偏偏他自己心里也有那么一点想法，被绑住后他索性放弃了抵抗，听话的坐在椅子上，感受着坐上来的臀部的热度，呼吸困难的等待着下一步动作。

行业里禁止顾客动手触碰脱衣舞者是不须明文规定的潜规则，山治用鼻尖贴着索隆的脸往下蹭，也跟他玩起了肌肤不相触的游戏，鼻头看似贴近脸颊，实则只是虚虚的刮蹭着鬓边的绒毛。

这样似有似无的触碰撩拨得索隆心痒不已，他除了能将手搭在舞者的膝盖上之外，压根做不了任何想做的事。他不知道这个舞者到底想干什么，是求欢，还是单纯的想要他的小费？明确的询问实在难以启齿，他只能煎熬的等待着舞者赏赐给他的每一件施舍。

两只灵巧的手按在腰侧，沿着起伏的肌肉线条向上抚摸，山治以前都是坐在阶梯教室的角落远远看着，索隆上课时喜欢穿宽松的T恤，罩一件运动外套，很难看出里面有什么料，现在用手指切切实实感受着肌肉结实的程度，连在夜店里见识过那些虎背熊腰同事们身体的山治都不免有些惊叹。

他把索隆的衣摆向上掀开，用牙齿叼住，手掌继续在这具引发他兴趣的身体上探索，从胸腹一直游走到后背和手臂，直到抚摸够了，对方也被他撩拨得眼神冒火，他才重新站起来后退了一步。低头俯视着那张既熟悉又觉得陌生的脸，他抬起手伸向后颈处，用食指勾住自己衬衫的后领，手指平举着转上一圈，将衬衫悬挂在索隆的头顶正上方，指尖轻轻一缩，携带着汗湿气味的布料就轻飘飘落在索隆头上，顺着他的脸滑了下去一直掉落到大腿。

被挟裹体温热量的布料蹭过整张脸，那痒意已经不是瘙痒可以形容，沾染着荷尔蒙气息的汗味好闻到让索隆快要理智断线。

“放开我。”手臂用力撑向两边想要挣开绳索，结果反而越挣越紧。

“别想了，‘牛仔’打的绳结至今还没人成功逃脱过。”

饶有兴致的看着索隆做出无谓的挣扎，山治心情大好的将化妆台上的音箱调大了音量，作为免费奉上的助兴节目，他跳得比在舞台上更张扬，也更色情，那些展现身体性感部位的舞蹈，被他跳出了致命的杀伤力。

他背过身去半蹲下来，两只手撑住膝盖，屁股悬停在索隆裆部上方，随着音乐节奏前后晃动着，依旧遵循着只蹭不碰的原则。

视觉上的强烈冲击已经分不清是享受还是折磨，索隆紧紧捏住椅背的木头，手指用力得几乎要在木料上掐出指痕，太阳穴上的血管突突直跳，血液迅速冲流向下半身，不消片刻，裤子里面的某个器官就精神抖擞的挺立起来，却得不到应有的照料，他咬着牙用盖过音乐声的音量大声问道：“你玩够了没？”

山治感觉到有什么高温的东西顶到了自己，扭过头以心领神会的眼神看向身后，自然是摇了摇头，站起来转回正面，抬起一条腿踩上椅子扶手，身体前倾扶住椅背，将裤子拉链间泄露出的景色展现在他眼前。撤掉内塞物的内裤中隐约显现出茎体的轮廓，随着他摇摆腰臀的动作而微微颤动，索隆的目光被这样的绝景牢牢吸引，忍耐力终于冲破了极限，粗喘着请求道：“别玩了，给我解开...让我做。”

“谁说让你做了？”

即便观众只有一个，山治也尽职尽责的完成了表演，一曲音乐结束后，他用两只手捧住索隆的脸，重新坐回他的大腿，屁股就那么重压在那根勃起的东西之上。脸上罩着遮蔽物时，羞耻度就会出奇的低，他让那根东西隔着裤子嵌进自己股缝里，小幅度的前后晃着腰来回磨蹭，隐藏在布巾后的嘴唇间肆无忌惮的发出呻吟和喘息声。

不能直接插入到某个部位，就算是这样隔靴搔痒的摩擦也好，起码可以缓解一下难捱的欲火，索隆盯着帽檐下的双眼，鼻息越来越粗重。

他们注视着彼此的眼睛，就像热恋许久的情人，尽情享受着对方的体温和身体的触感。山治此时正在想着他面前的这个人，而索隆的脑袋里浮现的，却完完全全是另一个身影。比起正跨坐在他大腿上晃动着腰让他品尝到绝妙滋味的脱衣舞男，他更喜欢性幻想中那个与自己之间存在着不可见隔阂的金发学生，低着头眼镜滑下鼻梁时露出的那双完全不沾染情欲的蓝眼睛，才是他真正心心念念想要的东西。

磨蹭到动情处，山治托起索隆的下巴，撩起遮脸的布巾想要跟他接吻，还没等唇与唇相触，索隆就猛地将脸转向旁边躲开，纯粹排解生理需求的亲密行为他可以接受，唯独需要倾注感情的亲吻不行。

明显的厌弃行为深深刺痛了山治的神经，原本良好的气氛瞬间土崩瓦解，差点沉沦进游戏陷阱中的游戏发起者幡然醒悟，这样缠绵的肢体触碰本就是他营造的假象，他险些连自己都骗了。

他不再要求接吻，也没再多说什么，装作没事的动手解开索隆的裤子，握住关键部位，将嘴唇凑近索隆耳边问道:“想让我帮你吗？”

索隆没有察觉到他的反常，红着眼点了点头，在获得肯定的答案后，山治笑了起来，没想到大人的世界这么糟糕，他完全理解不了。

他松开手从索隆的腿上下来，扯掉裤子露出两条光溜溜的长腿，把手搭在索隆肩膀上绕着他走了半圈来到背后，弯下腰再次凑近他耳边，朝着他的耳朵吹了口气，紧接着说:“我骗你的。”

在索隆还在消化着这句话到底代表着什么的时候，山治已经拿起自己的衣服往身上穿了，索隆艰难的转过头想要看他，仍旧搞不清楚状况询问道:“你什么意思？”

窸窸窣窣的穿衣声结束，山治再次出现在索隆面前，换好了一套普通年轻人的便服，气质与先前判若两人，鸭舌帽好好的藏起了头发和眉毛，那条布巾依然还遮在脸上。他用右手在索隆的脑袋上摸了摸，说:“你看看你现在，被我绑在椅子上，鸟就这么露在外面，还在问我是什么意思？你知不知道'惩罚'怎么写？”

说到“惩罚”两个字，吐字尤其加重，虽然觉得这么做有点过分，可一想到眼前这个糟糕的大人刚才那些下半身思考的行为，报复的快感就冲散了愧疚。

话语中的意思再明显不过，就算再怎么迟钝，索隆也弄懂了舞者的想法，对他不求财也不求色的奇怪行径感到困惑之余，更多的是愤怒:“给我解开！你他妈脑子有什么毛病？立马滚回来，臭小子！”

山治一边从衣服里摸出烟盒，一边置若罔闻的慢悠悠晃出门去，在关上门之前，他回过头补充道:“对了，关于捆绑也是骗你的，我的那把椅子是用来表演的，稍微使点巧劲就可以拆卸。那么，再见了，好色男。”

听到椅子可以拆卸，索隆立马挣动身体尝试着牵动椅子的各个零件，果不其然，只要角度适宜的稍稍用劲拉扯，就可以把各部位拆卸分解，没一会儿他就从束缚中挣脱了出来，爬出椅子的残害，狼狈的边提裤子拉链边冲向房门口，再看向走廊时，舞者早溜得没了踪影。

妈的，竟然被他给耍了。


	3. Chapter 3

第二天上课的时候山治带了厚厚一摞书，想把自己的课堂时间尽量填满，结果视线不停往讲台上飘，一个字也看不进去。

不管是低头讲解课本上的段落，还是侧过身在黑板上写字，授课教师的那张脸，总会让山治联想起昨晚那张充满色欲的脸。既因为担心露馅而惶惶不安，又因为发现了没有第三个人知道的小秘密而心情雀跃，焦躁的视线就像一根带刺的藤蔓，不断骚扰着讲台上专心授课的教师。

索隆有几次感受到氛围特殊的目光，讲课之余抽出精力看向这边，山治就会立马低头装作翻动书页，用笔在纸上鬼画符着他自己也看不懂的内容。

一堂课的时间过得很快，学生们鱼贯涌出教室，山治磨磨蹭蹭收拾书本，偷看讲台上正在给某个学生讲解问题的老师，一本书放进书包又拿出来翻看，来来回回重复了七八遍，直到问问题的学生离开了，才慢吞吞拎着书包走到讲台前，仰头看着正在收拾讲义的索隆，张了张嘴半天不知道该说什么。

索隆把讲义和课本叠在一起竖立起来整理整齐，抬眼看向讲台下欲言又止的学生，主动问道：“有事吗？”

夜晚在舞台上尽情释放自己的性情，羞耻心约等于零，日常生活中褪去表演服和光束灯的保护色，山治的心态就又变回了青涩的青年人，面对着自己喜欢的家伙，没来由的慌张起来，抱紧怀里的书包，磕磕巴巴的回答：“我想问你一些问题，关于今天讲到的内容……”

“你有在好好听吗？上课的时候一直在走神，我今天讲到哪部分了？”

课堂上的躁动不安完全被看穿，山治将视线飘开，小声嘟囔了一句脏话，老师看清了他的口型，眉头微微皱了皱。

“回去翻翻书吧，把今天的课补上再来问我。”将讲义夹在胳膊底下，索隆摘下眼镜正要离开，山治跨上讲台抓住了他的手腕，他回过头看着那只抓住自己的手，脸上已经出现了明显的不悦：“还有事？”

冷淡的态度严厉得吓人，想起昨晚亲吻他时他那种避之不及的态度，山治退缩了，把手放开揣回兜里，视线仍然飘在别的地方：“啊，没事，明天见。”

索隆蹙着眉又看了他一会儿，将他从头到脚打量了个遍，什么话也没说的直接转身走出了教室。

什么没事啊，直截了当开口邀请他吃午饭不就好了？只是学生与老师之间的师生情交流有什么大不了的？蠢货！

首战宣告失败，山治一整个下午都沉浸在消沉和自责中，不断的对自己的退缩行为感到后悔，这样的情绪一直持续到晚上偷偷溜进夜店后门，他脱掉日常装束换上演出服，笼罩在头上的阴霾才暂时一扫而空。

今夜的表演前一周排练过许多次，跳舞的过程中他总忍不住分散注意力在人群中寻找某个身影，可惜狂热的观众中并没有他想见的那个人，因为走神跳错的舞步全靠即兴发挥完美掩饰了过去，勉强算是圆满完成了今天的工作。

本以为这一夜又恢复成了平常的一夜，直到他表演完毕走回休息室，远远看见房门前站着一个人。

明明现在的职业是个大学老师，索隆却依然保持着当年在部队中磨炼出的不知哪里来的一身匪气，本就长得面色不善，心情不佳眉头紧皱时看起来更是凶神恶煞。

干夜店舞者这一行总能接触到各种各样的骚扰者，其中不乏一些难搞的硬角色，山治的年纪是舞者团体当中最小的，其他人难免对他多了些照顾。在休息室门前看到一脸凶悍相的索隆，除山治以外的两个舞者立刻警觉起来，走到前面人高马大的往索隆面前一站，组成人墙将山治护在了身后。

部队里体格强悍的人多如牛毛，业余组织的格斗比赛中索隆蝉联冠军两年，连高壮得像铁塔一样的战友他都扳倒过，眼前这两个空有一身大块头外形的舞者他自然不会放在眼里。于是三双眼睛就这么怒视着，眼神互不相让，威胁意味十足，即便寂静无声也充满了呛人的火药味儿，任何一个小动作都有可能引发一场大战。

山治从愣神中惊醒，连忙上前拉开两个同事，把他们推向各自休息室的方向，解释说:“没事，他是我的熟人。”

在同事狐疑的目光中，他转回身看了索隆一眼，低头打开自己休息室的房门，声音沉闷的问道：“有事吗？”故作冷淡的语气就像索隆今天上午问他时那样。

索隆把手搭在他握住门把的手上，身体逼近直视着他蒙在布巾后的脸：“你欠我一样东西。”

“谁欠你什么了？”他用手肘把靠过来的胸膛顶开，闪身钻进房间内，飞快的关上门，结果还是慢了一拍，有力的手掌撑在门板上，硬是把即将闭合的门缝越推越大。

“你欠了我什么你自己心里清楚。”先是一张凶巴巴的脸，接着是一条腿，再接着是大半个身体，在索隆彻底从撑开的门缝中强硬的挤进来之前，山治主动松开了手宣布放弃，局促不安的倒退了几步远离门口。

不仅仅是害怕露馅，他昨天确实欠了这个人某件事，恶作剧实施的当下心情愉快完全不顾后果，现在糟糕的后果找上门来，他只能硬着头皮承担，不过他还是不认命的继续狡辩道：“昨晚给你做了那么多私人服务，按工时来算，应该是你欠我一笔小费才对。”

索隆进门之后顺手反锁上了房门，这个小动作被山治看在眼里，心脏扑通扑通越跳越快。他现在的心情说来也是复杂，一时起了玩心以另一个身份去接近自己的老师，不小心玩过了头，事情的发展刚好卡在一个十分尴尬的境地，让他压根不知道接下来该如何应对。

索隆几步走到他跟前，将他逼退到化妆台边，两只手撑住桌沿把他圈在狭窄的空间内，直视着他的眼睛问道:“耍我好玩吗？”

过近的距离让山治能够清晰的闻到索隆身上的气味，属于另一个人的气息正在侵犯着他的领地，被那双眼睛盯着的时候他极度害怕秘密被看穿，防御机制自动开启，视线只有慌张闪躲的份儿。

索隆抬起手想去捏他的下巴让他看向自己，山治却以为他是要去扯那张遮脸的绸布，凌厉的踢击瞬间发难，不假思索的照准了索隆的肚子蹬踹过去。昨天才见识过这双腿踢人时的厉害，索隆不敢硬接，闪身堪堪避过，一把捏住了山治的脚腕。

在山治这个年纪的时候，索隆的武力值大概跟他不分上下，但是18岁的年轻人体魄显然还没有历练得足够成熟，实战经验更是少得可怜，没对上几招就被他瞅准空隙捉住手腕，拧住胳膊压在了化妆台上。

落入困境的舞者心有不甘的向后踢腿挣扎，索隆用膝盖顶住他的膝窝，限制住他的活动，把两条胳膊全部反折向背后，只用一只手便将那两只瘦得不像话的手腕扣在了手里。

“你他妈的干什么？放开我！”一模一样的环境，一模一样的呵斥，只不过处境与昨天完全相反。如果在这种全无防备的状态下被扯掉脸上的布看到了真实的样貌，那他就真的死定了。心脏快速跳动得像是要从胸腔内撞出，慌张感由脊背中心开始蔓延，连呼吸都变得艰难起来，他像只鸵鸟一样把头点在化妆台上，藏起了自己的脸，祈祷着身后的人是想从他这里得到些别的东西。

“把你昨天做的服务再原封不动还给你。”彻底压制住山治的挣扎后，索隆在周围扫视一番，从那堆花花绿绿的化妆道具里扯出一条领带，将放弃抵抗的胳膊捆绑起来，报复心作祟的打了个死结，接着两只手在表演专用的裤子上尝试着拉扯了几下，撕开隐藏在外侧裤缝处的魔鬼粘，手指从敞开的布料间伸进内部。

山治的身体猛地一僵，感受到手指的去向，紧张感如一道灼热的电流，从小腹处升腾而起击打向全身，他晃动着腰努力躲避，依然被索隆扯下内裤握住了关键部位，异样的触感使他发出一声惊惶的闷哼:“嗯…别这样…我不要你的小费总可以了吧？”

“不可以，哪有那么容易就让你应付过关。”索隆想也不想的直接拒绝，一手按住山治的后腰，一手将萎靡的器官抓在掌心中揉捏套弄。

为了筹够一整个学年的学费，被夜店老板伊万科夫连蒙带骗的押来做了脱衣舞者，得知了顾客禁止主动触碰舞者的身体这条规定后他才勉强签下了合约，无论在舞台上表现得多么放荡，他也没有真实的体验过这样的触摸，弓起腰想要躲开，屁股却顶上了后方紧贴着的热量，他就这样落入了进退两难的可悲境地，任由属于他人的手指揉搓着自己的性器，没一会儿就不争气的勃起了。

房间外隐约传来正厅舞台上播放的迷幻电子舞曲，而房间内一时只剩下了努力压抑的喘息声，把脸藏起来时山治偶尔偷看向下方，带着茧子的手指是如何施与抚慰的，他都看得一清二楚。

当他清楚的意识到自己对老师的感情，就有幻想过如此亲密的举动，可戴着舞者面具时他分明就是别人，看着自己喜欢的人对别人的身体产生肉欲，这种复杂的心情让他怎么也开心不起来。

手指收握的力道越来越大，索隆高热的胸膛紧贴在他的后背上，呼出的气息拂过他的后颈，羞耻感和快感轮番侵袭，他的腰颤抖个不停，两条腿绷直又虚软，最后索性将上半身的重量趴伏下去，侧脸贴着桌面，彻底陷入了享受触摸的放弃状态。

那只手的技巧实在是好得要命，撸动的速率不快不慢刚刚好，粗糙的指腹反复磨蹭顶端时总能引起他的一阵颤栗，快感稳步堆积攀升，他甚至开始忘我的前后晃动起腰主动寻求更多的摩擦，嘴唇间发出满足的呻吟声。

如果他不是沉浸在欲望中无法自拔的话，只要稍稍抬起头看向前方的镜子，就能看到他背后的家伙此时露出了怎样一副玩味的表情，恶劣程度跟昨天的他相比有过之而无不及。

就在快感趋近于临界点时，他闭上眼睛咬紧嘴唇等待着即将到来的绝妙高潮，那只手的动作忽然停止了，五根手指将他处于极度兴奋状态的性器紧紧捏住，不再挪移分毫。

他不满的晃着腰想从束缚中挣脱出来，睁开眼睛抬头看向镜子，索隆也正从镜子里看着他，笑着对他说:“谁说让你射出来了？”

又是模仿他昨天的句式和语气，他这才后知后觉的意识到事情没那么简单，这家伙是来报复他的，哪会这么便宜他？

品尝到了被人耍弄的滋味，羞耻感比之前强烈了十倍百倍，难熬的欲望和愤怒烤得他大汗淋漓，眼眶泛红，咬紧了牙关，泪水仍是止不住的淌了出来。

无论是昨晚和今天上午遭遇的冷淡对待，还是目睹了倾慕对象糟糕恶劣的一面，这两天来的委屈和怒火混合着欲望难抒的生理刺激，冲破了他的泪腺，他把脸重新埋回桌面，大吼了一声:“滚开！”

本来只是想欺负他一下给他点教训，没想到真的把他弄哭了，那个身为罪魁祸首的恶劣大人顿时慌了手脚，吃惊的看着山治的背影，手指继续也不是抽离也不是，只敢将按在他后腰上的那只手移上去，拍了拍他的肩膀企图安慰:“别…别哭了…我帮你弄出来…”

“你他妈聋了吗？滚开！别碰老子！”

愤怒的吼声中混入了明显的哭腔，插在山治裤子里的那手更是僵硬得不敢轻易动弹，索隆尴尬的弯下腰凑近他耳边，极其别扭的放柔了声音安慰道:“好了…卷眉毛，是我错了，我跟你道歉。”

听到第一堂军事学课上老师当着全班的面给自己起出的难听外号，山治先是一愣，接着惊讶的扭过头看向身后，索隆的脸就在他眼前，那张脸上的表情，是他从未见过的柔和。

“你…你在叫谁？谁他妈是卷眉毛？”暂时忘却的紧张感再次席卷而来，他慌张的把脸转开，强撑着为自己狡辩。

索隆伸出手把他的帽子摘掉，又扯开了绸布绑在后脑的结，捏住他的下巴想要把他的脸抬起来，他梗着脖子极力反抗，握在性器上的手忽然使力一捏，他的腰立马软了，被那只力气大得惊人的手抬高了下巴，挂着泪痕的脸出现在了镜子当中。


	4. Chapter 4

此刻直视着镜子中的脸，山治才意识到自己有多丢人，脸色潮红眼眶湿润不说，挂在脸颊上的泪珠还没干，欲求和软弱清清楚楚写在了这张脸上，他宁可这张脸不属于自己。

索隆从镜子里看着他，用拇指帮他拭去泪痕，把话说开后尴尬的氛围有所减轻，终于好意思从裤子里抽出手，想要帮他解开绑住胳膊的领带。由于刚才绑得太紧，解了半天都没能成功，他只好放开山治的下巴，两手并用的拉扯起乱七八糟纠成一团的结扣，耗时太长，气氛再度陷入了尴尬之中，山治把脸重新埋回桌面，声音闷闷的问道:“你是从什么时候看出来的？”

解不开自己打的结，索隆急得额头冒汗，进门时想要教训人的大人此时完全立场调转变成了过错方，老老实实回答道:“上午…你抓着我的胳膊的时候我就感觉出来了，我认得你的手。”

“怎么可能只凭一只手就认出来？”

“你身上破绽太多了，白痴。”

一想到自己自我感觉良好的在对方面前装腔作势，羞耻感就像新年烟花一样在山治的大脑中接连炸开，他恼火的向后踢了一脚，嚷嚷道:“好了没有？怎么还没解开？”

“解不开了，你等等。”在索隆看向周围打算寻找称手的利器将领带割开时，注意力才稍微松懈片刻，山治就转过身来结结实实给了他一脚，把他踹得连退了几步险些摔倒，扶着椅子踉跄稳住了身形。

胸口被鞋跟踹到的地方疼得像断了骨头，看到山治眼眶和鼻子通红的可怜模样，索隆咬着牙硬咽下了这口气，没有发作。虽然山治有错在先，但今晚这件事错的是索隆自己，头脑发热的想要惩罚他一番，完全忘了他仅仅只是个不熟人情世故的小鬼。

还有，被他人触碰时那种青涩的反应，怎么看也不像是装出来的，没准他以前从没被人这么碰过。

“所以呢？发觉是我以后就来捉弄我？哪有你这样当老师的？”山治吸了吸鼻子，怒视着索隆的脸，咬牙切齿的问道。

喂，根本就是恶人先告状吧？索隆握了握拳头，试图向山治走近，山治立马警觉的提起一条腿警告他不许靠近，他只好在原地站定，反驳道:“也没有你这么当学生的，这种工作是你应该做的吗？这地方你压根就不应该进来。”

“少管老子！你有什么资格教训别人？”

被戳中要害，索隆一时语塞，沉默了半晌才接着说:“我没想捉弄你。”

裤子里勃起的东西随着每一个轻微的动作磨蹭着布料，顶得难受，哪怕山治此刻的情绪只剩下羞耻和愤怒，刚被索隆的手碰触过的身体依然情欲高涨，想从他那里得到更多的念头止不住的往外冒。明明在看透了那个人恶劣的真面目后就应该斩断对他的念想，悄然泛滥的感情却偏像病入膏肓的癌症肿瘤一样根深蒂固的盘踞在身体里，山治倚在化妆台边，动了动两条被勒得酸胀的胳膊，低头看着自己的鞋尖，拐着弯试探道：“那你干嘛碰我？”

“不知道。”难道挑明了承认自己对学生产生了非分之想吗？怎么可能说得出口。

以掌心朝下的姿势将右手举在身前，提防着山治随时有可能踢过来的腿，索隆再次尝试向他靠近，山治这一次没有给出什么激烈的反应，继续低着头，默许了这一举动。

令人脸颊发烫的气息重新笼罩上来，山治眼看着视野中的那双手伸向自己，缩着脖子躲闪了一下，被捧住了脸，手指插入发丝间，托着下巴让他抬起头来，距离过近的目光像有实体的刺，刺得他不敢与之对视，视线慌忙飘开。

属于他人的呼吸气流越靠越近，心脏扑通扑通加快了跳速，山治紧张到手心冒汗，很想闭上眼睛，却不愿意在对方面前露怯，直到唇上传来陌生的触感，他的视线便逃也逃不开了。

昨晚索吻时遭到冷淡拒绝，今天这一吻对山治来说意义非凡，起码他知道了自己的老师不是个会轻易跟人接吻的人，那这双嘴唇烙在他唇上的印记，就等同于一个莫大的认可。一想到这一点他就觉得欢欣雀跃，怀着忐忑的心情用笨拙的吻技回应着对方又强硬又成熟的亲吻，在索隆的眼中，他看到了完全不同于昨晚的情欲浮现出来，不用再过多言语，他就读懂了这眼神的意思，逐渐放下了心理防御，全身心投入到了唇与唇的厮磨吸吮之中。

就在山治被缠绵的吻彻底攻陷时，索隆把两只手撑在桌面上，歪过头不断调整角度从不同的方向进攻着山治的嘴唇，略显僵硬的回应挑起了他的玩心，他忍不住伸出舌头滑进唇缝，没有遭到任何抵抗，山治就向他投降了。

尽管在舞台上做出那么多轻浮放荡的行为，索隆很庆幸舞台下的山治依然是那个会坐在教室角落里低头写字的学生，眉眼低垂的样子安静而收敛，跟他现在接吻时的表情一样，一直是最能触动索隆心弦的画面。

但是很快的，沉浸在美好幻想中的教师被强制拉回了现实，他皱了皱眉，放开山治的嘴唇，低头看向不知什么时候挂在了自己腰上的腿。

山治用一条腿勾住他的腰，脚跟磨蹭着他的大腿根，原本已经完全被他驯服的眼神中不知什么时候多出了一丝狡黠。

“该把你刚才做到一半的工作做完了吧？”山治说这话的时候将视线投向了自己敞开的双腿间，年轻人的血气方刚在他身上显露无疑，那个在短暂的弃置中颓靡下去的部位，又因为接吻而精神抖擞的挺立起来了。

本来想用一个吻为今晚的纠葛画上句点，没想到山治的行事作风里压根没有适可而止这一条，索隆把手伸向身后擒住他那只不老实的脚，恢复了一贯的严厉语气:“冷静一下就好了，别得寸进尺。”

“是你先挑起来的。”山治歪过脑袋，脸上分明还不像样的挂着泪痕，嘴角挑起的笑容却像个高高在上的当权者，仿佛所有的主导权都掌握在自己手中，他盯着索隆的眼睛，用充满挑逗意味的轻浮语调对他说:“我都不怕，你怕什么？老师。”

这种动不动就职业病上身的该死的气质，以后非逼着他改掉不可。

“老师”两个字就像一个打开体内开关的语音指令，升腾起的欲望顿时将压在头上的职业道德感轰得粉碎，索隆将山治抱起来放在桌上，两只手按住他的大腿，最后的警告只说这么一次:“一会儿你要求我停止我都不会再停下，现在后悔还来得及。”

山治坐上桌面，主动将一只脚踩在桌沿边让两条腿自然分开，虽然心里面仍然很慌乱，表面功夫却做得很足，装作不耐烦的催促道:“啰嗦死了，要做就快点。”

表演服为做这种事提供了极大的便利，只需撕扯两下，整条裤子就从腿上剥离下去，连脱掉内裤的程序都觉得麻烦，索隆抓住那片单薄的棉质布料用力一撕，把山治的下半身剥得精光，两只手沿着大腿抚摸向臀部，还没触碰到禁区，山治的身体就紧绷起来。

根本就没经历过这样的触碰，还偏要装出一副游刃有余的样子，越是这样逞强的小孩子心性，越能引挑出索隆的恶劣一面，他前倾身体凑到山治脸前，边用手指抚过他小腹和大腿附近的敏感带，边问他:“知道要怎么做吗？”

刻意绕开关键部位的抚摸引起山治不停的轻微颤栗，他慌张的摇了摇头，接着又倔强的点了点头。

索隆笑着举起右手，食指和中指并拢着伸到他眼前，说:“我要先把手指插进去，把里面弄得…”

“别说出来！”通红的颜色从脸颊一直蔓延至耳根，山治扭开头不去看那双玩味的眼睛，用膝盖狠狠撞了一下索隆的肩膀：“要做什么你做就是了，我不想听。”

索隆用左手把他的脸扳回来，右手两根手指在他眼前弯曲了几下，说:“在那之前，有没有什么东西可以做一下润滑。”

对情事的认知完全来自于书籍和影碟，非直观感受获取的知识让山治对每一个步骤都一知半解，慢半拍的反应过来索隆说的是什么，他用脚跟踢了踢化妆台最靠右的抽屉，那里面放着夜店老板为每个员工贴心准备的“安全措施”。

“这里面放着润滑剂。”

索隆顺着指引拉开抽屉，看着里面摆放的各式用品，眼神中的不悦浓得像要杀人，今晚之后他必须让山治远离这个鬼地方，不管要使出什么样的手段。

拿出一管全新的润滑剂撕开塑封，用湿纸巾擦干净手指后把油质液体挤在上面，静待着索隆做完这些准备工作，山治暗暗咽下一口唾沫，心里又是紧张又是期待，勃起的部位又兴奋的胀大了一圈，通红的翘在小腹前。两只手都被束缚在背后，无从疏解自己的欲望，他着急的用脚趾去夹索隆的衣服，拉扯着示意他快点过来。

索隆捏住他的脚腕往桌子外一扯，他就向后倒下去靠在了镜子上，两只脚踩住桌沿勉强稳住两条无处安放的腿，像等待审判一样眼睁睁看着那只湿漉漉的手探进自己身下，液体冰凉的触感在皮肤上激起一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩，接着被异物侵入的不适感就夺取了他的全部知觉。

先是指尖，再接着是整根指节，指部粗糙的硬茧摩擦着内部黏膜，缓慢插入时他还可以承受，但当那根手指企图在他身体里抽动时，他还是难受得蜷缩起脚趾，努力将闷哼声咽进了肚子里。

“疼吗？”索隆抚摸着他的腰，语气难得温柔的问他。

他抿紧嘴唇摇了摇头，不敢出声，害怕一张嘴就泄露出自己的糗态，那根手指便继续在内部捅入又抽出，不断重复着相同的折磨，勃起的性器没一会儿就因为后方的不适萎靡了下去。

原来做这件事会这么不舒服吗？如果一整晚都要承受这样的煎熬，他可能压根坚持不到最后就想逃走了。

还好在润滑剂的辅助下肠壁很快适应了异物的入侵，不适感有所减轻，山治这才能分出心神去看索隆的脸，认真做事时他脸上的戾气消退了许多，额头上的汗水显示出他也在承受着相同的欲望难填的煎熬。

索隆注意到山治在看他，抬起眼睛视线相接，山治扯出一个故作轻松的笑容，抬起一只脚踩在他的腰带上，脚趾慢慢往下滑至小腹。

“别动。”警告声传来的同时，第二根手指毫无征兆的插入进来，山治忍不住惊叫出声，好不容易适应了的后穴传来了被强撑开的痛感，他连忙将脚收回来，强忍着把眼泪憋了回去。

“你他妈…轻点…”两根手指同时抽动的不适比先前更甚，他的身体难耐的在桌面上翻来覆去不断变换着姿势，仍是找不到一个能让自己稍微舒服一点的角度。

“忍着点，很快就好。”索隆安慰道。

嘴上说着很快就好，除了难受以外根本体会不到一丁点儿快乐，山治已经开始后悔了，为什么大学生活中不去跟温柔可人的女孩子约会呢？却要放任自己与这个从身体到性格都冷硬得像块铁一样的男人纠缠不清，还要体验一次这样全无乐趣的初夜，真是有够蠢的。

在部队中磨炼出的耐心与专注一向是索隆的优点，即便山治表现出了明显的抵触情绪，他也没有因此受影响，指腹在甬道内部揉按探索，仔细寻找，在顶向某一点时，山治的身体忽然一颤，一声呻吟从口中泄露了出来。

“什么…？”山治惊讶的看向索隆的脸，又看向下方有一大半隐没在自己股间的手。

“就是这里了吧？怎么样，感觉是不是好多了？”索隆看着山治茫然的样子笑了起来，那两根手指找准了位置，开始持续揉按着那一处。从未体验过的奇妙快感从身体内部涌出，瞬间冲刷掉了先前的生理排斥。

“嗯…怎么会这样？…啊…慢点…慢点，别一直弄那里…好奇怪。”被手指触摸到的地方像有火焰燃烧起来，高温随着血液流向全身，仅靠咬紧嘴唇根本压抑不住呻吟声，他并拢膝盖想把索隆顶开，却被轻松的分开了双腿，手指牵动着清晰的水声在他腿间快速进出，光是看见那只晃动着的手腕就已经够让他羞耻了，他的视线不敢上也不敢下，只能尴尬的停留在索隆的胸口上。

衬衫衣摆下露出的半截腰会随着每一次揉弄而震颤，脸上又一直是一副强装镇定的幼稚表情，这样的姿态让索隆根本无力抗拒，热血止不住的涌向小腹，手指加快了抽动的速度。

“不然你以为要怎么做？”

“那种事鬼知道。”头脑里早就乱成了一团麻，哪还有心思斟酌答案，山治随口回应道，弓起腰承受着下一波更强烈的快感，眯起的眼睛湿润泛红，喘息声越来越急促。指腹的摩擦纵然舒服，却远远不够满足更深层的欲求，在发现快感的攀升停滞不前之后，山治咬了咬牙，眼神闪躲的迎着索隆的目光看过去，从牙缝里极不情愿的挤出一个邀请:“别弄了…快点进来。”

似乎就是在等这一句话，索隆从后穴中抽离手指，抓着山治的腿引导它们环上自己的腰，站直了身体一边不紧不慢的解开腰带，一边说:“那你得答应我一件事。”

“什么事？”体内的热量乱窜着四处冲撞，急需寻找一个宣泄的出口，哪怕是提出再过分的要求山治都觉得自己会一口答应下来。他盯着索隆解开皮带的那双手，在手指拉开拉链时呼吸沉得近乎快要缺氧。

“今天就辞职吧，从这家夜店。”

手指的动作有意停顿下来，把山治的注意力推回到问题之上，山治慢两秒的理解出句子的意思，黏在索隆胯下的视线这才回到了他脸上，犹豫着说:“可我的合约还没到期。”

“还有多久？”

山治用力收紧腿让自己的屁股撞上索隆的裆部，用身体行动催促他赶快进行下一步:“现在不是说这个的时候！”

“现在说这个时机正合适。”下定了决心要跟山治硬磕到底，索隆扯下内裤，用手握住自己半勃的性器套弄了几下让它达到最佳状态，顺便将润滑剂从上到下全部涂抹过一遍，按住山治的大腿挺起了腰，然而那个硬硕的部位仅仅只是顶进臀缝之中，贴着穴口来回摩擦，并不直捣要害。

欲望非但得不到纾解，还要承受这样求而不得的挑逗，体内的火焰越烧越旺。如果好言相劝他没准能听进去只言片语，越是遭受威胁，他反而越不愿意听话。他哼了一声，用残存不多的理智反击道:“你提出这个要求的立场是什么？现在是课外时间，你没资格管我。”

小鬼就是小鬼，总能变着法儿的玩出些惹人生气的叛逆花样，索隆一手托抱起山治的腰，一手扶稳了茎体对准穴口，眼神中被点燃了斗志:“立场是吗？那让你好好体会一下我到底有没有管教你的资格。”

突如其来的侵入疼得山治绷紧了身体，被手指细心开拓过的后方仍不足以接纳尺寸大上好几倍的东西，里面被硬物强行撑满，饱胀感说不清是痛苦还是舒服。他哑着嗓子喊出声，生理泪水涌出眼眶，像条离水的鱼一样大口呼吸着。

“好痛…！先别动…”

一旦得到了一直心心念念想要的东西，索隆就像一台按下了开关就不能停止的机器，哪里还会管山治的眼泪和请求，他挺动着腰在紧致的后穴中抽送起来，一开始还会顾及山治每顶一下就两腿打颤喊痛的反应，给足了适应的时间后，便不管不顾的加快了速度。

起先那点少得可怜的快感还不够抵消凶狠摩擦带来的痛楚，但是渐渐的，索隆摸索出了要领，以合适的角度顶入时，山治不满的哼声就会被呻吟所取代，他循着这条线索反复撞向内部的某个位置，山治原本因疼痛紧绷着的身体立马瘫软下去，像是被过高的体温融化在了桌面上。

痛苦消失之后，那种完全不同以往的快感就占领了山治的全部感官，他能够清楚的感觉到身体里有个不属于自己的东西在肆无忌惮的闯入、翻搅，带给他无上的享乐，他在心里暗想，与人结合的过程原来这么美妙。

沉浸在契合的肉体交缠中，连倔强的眼神都不免变得柔和，自始至终都在直视着山治双眼的索隆注意到了眼神中表露出的心境变化，弯下腰亲吻着山治的嘴唇，问他:“现在我有资格了吗？”

还在问什么废话，不管给没给你资格，你还不是擅自闯进老子心里头了。山治扬起嘴角笑了笑，嘴巴说出来的话与思想完全相反:“你还差得远呢，变态教师。”

“什…什么变态教师？别随便乱叫！”索隆动作一僵，像条被踩到了尾巴的狼，急于撇清这个新称号。

“我说的是事实啊…”抽送一停，山治就前后晃动着屁股主动吞含起那根还嵌在自己身体里的东西，分析了一下索隆的反应，他发现了一个秘密:“只要一被这样叫，你就…会觉得兴奋，我猜的对不对？”

露出恶作剧时特有的笑容，山治故意用音量不大却刚好能被索隆听见的声音叫了一声:“老师。”

暂时停滞的动作因这一声指令瞬间调高了三档，凶猛的攻势撞得山治飘摇不停，嘴巴被吻上来的嘴唇堵住，更多调笑的话连同呻吟声一起被吞回了肚子里。他看着索隆被挑逗出野性一面的危险眼神，同样感动兴奋异常，一天前他们的交流还仅限于课堂上的眼神交汇和围绕着课程的互问互答，这样越矩的关系，山治连想都没有想过，他用两条腿紧紧箍住索隆有力的腰肢，把自己的身体完全交付出去。

手臂被反绑在背后压在身下，除了自身的重量以外还要承受来自上方的压力，不消多时就因为血流不通畅而又酸又麻，接吻和喘息之余山治抓住空隙出声抱怨：“嗯…胳膊…好难受，你帮我解开…”

“找不到可以割开它的东西，稍微忍耐一下。”

托着后腰把山治从桌面上抱起来，从镜子中看到那双被领带缠住的手臂已经出现了明显的勒痕，干出这件错事的索隆这才心生怜悯的放开了他，让他从桌子上下来转过身去趴好，改为不会压迫到手臂的姿势从后方重新进入。比起胸前，山治的腰背更是一幅绝景，脸贴着桌面乖乖趴好，手臂反绑的顺服姿态让人血脉喷张，索隆低头看着股间那个正被自己侵犯的，似乎是第一次被他人进入的部位，占有欲越来越浓烈，手掌抚摸上两瓣臀肉用力捏紧。

山治拱起背发出一声不满但又像是很舒服的闷哼，从结合处涌出的热流让他的双腿止不住的打颤，几乎要站立不稳。索隆的双手沿着腰和手臂向上抚摸，每经过一处地方，山治就觉得那里的皮肤要被滚烫的热量灼伤，那两只手分向不同的方向，一只抓住他的肩膀，一只从颈侧滑向他的咽喉，虎口扣住下巴，将他的脸抬了起来。

后方撞向关键点的冲击弄得他腰腿发软全无力气，水汽将视野模糊成扭曲的形状，被迫抬起脸看向面前的镜子，他在镜子中隐约分辨出了自己的脸，完全被情欲染透的表情中写满了渴求，这画面让他羞耻到无地自容，狠狠咬住那只坏心眼的手。索隆吃疼的嘶了一声，捏住两腮撑开他的牙关，扳过他的脸低头吻了上去，带有报复情绪的亲吻中他们像兽类一样啃咬着对方的嘴唇，粗喘和呻吟声混合在一起难分彼此，山治的手指紧紧攥握成拳，像是正在承受痛苦半拧紧了眉头。

索隆用手臂怀抱住他的腰，手指用力得快要按断肋骨，看着他的眼睛问道：“可以射在里面吗？”

“别拔出来…就在里面…啊……！”

颤抖不止的身体像被推进温热的水流之中，令人晕眩的快感从头淹没到脚，舒服得连指尖都在发抖，热烈的亲吻终于在这一刻平息，唇与唇紧密相贴，安静得仿佛在完成一个仪式，在热液全部射进体内后，漫长的仪式宣告结束，他们才一起趴伏回桌面上，身体交叠着喘息不止。

渐渐的，在平复的喘息声中混入了一个笑声，索隆皱了皱眉，手掌撑住桌面稍微与山治拉开距离，歪过头看向他的脸。山治脸上的潮红还未褪尽，眼角甚至仍在泛着泪光，只不过眼神已经完全清亮了起来，恢复了平时的神采。

“你笑什么？”

“老师，你这算犯罪了吧。”

“犯罪还不至于，你不是已经成年了吗？”一听这句话索隆就懒得理他，直起身从他体内退出去，找到纸巾给自己清理干净后提上裤子，开始寻找起能割开领带的工具。

山治闭上眼睛回味着刚才绝妙的初体验，静听着后面传来翻箱倒柜的声音，懒洋洋在桌面上趴了一会儿，两腿打颤的站起来，稍微一动，下方就有湿乎乎的热液沿着大腿根流淌下来，他已经分不出心思去管，踮起脚坐上桌面，让两条腿获得片刻的休息。

索隆翻找出一只剪刀，回到化妆台前帮他把领带剪碎成几段，被捆绑许久的手臂一阵胀痛，活动了好半天才逐渐恢复知觉。

“那你就是道德犯了，你的良心不会不安吗？”重获自由后山治做的第一件事就是打开抽屉拿出一盒烟，磕出一支叼在嘴里，立马就被索隆抽走了。

索隆把香烟捏成两截丢进垃圾桶，顺带连他手里的烟盒也没收了。“我犯什么罪了？受害者又在哪里？”

山治笑着没有回答，拉开另一扇抽屉，变戏法一样摸出又一只烟盒，再次抽出一支香烟叼上，这次索隆彻底没了脾气，拉过椅子在化妆台前坐下，仰头看着在学校里从来没机会见到的山治抽烟的样子，伸手将他的脚腕握在手里，拇指指腹抚摸着小腿。

山治将脚掌踩在索隆的大腿上，低下头冲他脸上徐徐喷出一口烟，接上刚才的话题：“你对自己的学生出手了，老师。”

“不用你提醒，我知道。”

“那你不打算解释一下吗？”

“那你不打算解释一下你为什么会在这种地方工作吗？”

脚掌沿着大腿慢慢往上移至腿根，脚趾头不老实的磨蹭着大腿内侧，对于这样避重就轻的回答模式感到不耐烦，山治眯起眼睛反问：“我在什么地方工作关你什么事？”

捏在脚腕上的手指突然增大力气，捏得山治骨头生疼，担心真的把对方惹毛，只好改口道：“我说了我的合约还没到期，老板不会放我走的。”

答案稍微像样了点，索隆严厉的表情有所松缓，松开紧扣的手指，轻轻沿着小腿向上抚摸：“我怎么没看出你是这么听话的人。”

“我欠老板一个人情。”山治往纸杯里弹落一节烟灰，忽然想到了什么，露出别有深意的笑容，说：“我想到一个好主意。”

一看他的表情，索隆就知道他想到的绝对是个糟糕透顶的主意，果然，山治接下去说：“要不然剩下的合约期你来替我跳吧，你的年纪总可以名正言顺的做这行了吧？”

虽然知道山治是在开玩笑，可从他的表情来看他绝对是在脑补自己跳脱衣舞时糗态毕露的样子，索隆火大的站起来把山治嘴里的烟拿下来摁灭在镜子上，扯开他的衣领狠狠咬上肩膀，说：“我可以替你付违约金。”

“你的身材不做脱衣舞男真是可惜了。”山治抬起胳膊搭住索隆的肩膀，手掌摩挲着他结实的背肌，肩膀上的咬力因他说的话而加重，他又疼又痒的歪头往旁边躲，接着说：“不劳而获的钱我可不要。”

“你可以打工还我。”撕扯开衬衫后牙齿边啃咬边缓慢往下移，吻遍脖颈和锁骨后继续向下，舌头卷住乳头含进嘴里吸吮咬磨。

山治的腰随着吮咬的刺激轻轻颤抖，抚摸着埋在自己胸口的脑袋，身体里蛰伏下去的热量再次燃烧起来，他舒服的长叹出一口气，回答开始变得心不在焉：“还有什么工作比这个来钱快？”

“你自己想。”听到学生说出这么没品的话，抚摸至大腿根的手用力一捏，山治皱着眉闷哼了一声，沾染情欲的嗓音听上去就像在撒娇。

亲吻的路径从胸口慢慢延伸至小腹，嘴唇的吸力在皮肤上印出一连串吻痕，山治低头看着老师深埋进背光处的脸，呼吸越来越沉，自然而然的张开双腿，说:“那我负责你一年份的早午晚餐怎么样？”

索隆双膝跪坐在地板上，把山治的一条腿架上肩膀，嘴唇专注于在大腿内侧刻印出属于自己的痕迹。不管山治做什么，只要不是做这种需要向其他人展示身体卖弄性感的行业就行，所以索隆没有对此提出异议，也没有想明白自己此刻答应了一个怎样重要的约定，只是回答道:“好，只要不难吃就行。”

山治抬起一条胳膊遮住通红的脸，向后靠上镜子尽量让身体放松，然后在温热的口腔包裹上来的时候挺起了腰，任由自己沉沦进浓烈的情欲之中，用沙哑又难耐的声音说:“放心，老子的手艺好着呢。”


End file.
